A communications network such as a mobile telephone network may include software stored on components of the network such as servers. The software may collect data and store that data in databases located on other servers throughout the network. The databases and supporting components may be referred to as a database management system. The software can serve a variety of purposes, including implementation and quality control. For instance, the software may monitor network performance and store in the databases the data that it chooses to collect and store. Subsequently, that data may be analyzed in order to determine issues in the network or to identify areas to improve network efficiency. In other words, the data may be used to improve network performance. The data may be critical to network implementation, so it may be necessary to ensure continued database operability.